


Insatiable Magical Milf

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Being flung across universes from your own home dimension can really screw up a person's day, but when Kushina is sent to Fiore and into the magical world of Fairy Tail she not only has no way to get back but also no hope of seeing her own world ever again. Instead of succumbing to that despairing truth she channels her innate sexual promiscuity into sleeping with the various members of her guild; Fairy Tail.Having been so kind as to pick her up and give her a place to stay and work Kushina spends her occasional down times fucking any one of it's many members, man or woman, starting with her go-to guy Natsu.





	1. Natsu's Turn

  
  
  
  
  


**The Insatiable Magic Milf**

**Naruto/ Fairy Tail**

**By Azure/for Thanatos125**

  
  
  
  


**Chapter One- Far From Home Blues (Natsu)**

  
  


*******

The winds above the village of Konohagakure were chaotic with turbulence and smoke from destruction. Plenty of panic could be heard all around from people running for their dear lives with the gigantic Demon Fox the Kyuubi rampaging about in the middle of the city in rage. The giant Vulpine monstrosity roared, snarled, and decimated many ninja forces that tried fighting it, but thankfully the current Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze stepped forth and routed the creature’s attacks making himself the prime focus target of its mind-controlled wrath. Like any good hero would do he took the fight to the Kyuubi with his wits, weapons, and will of fire, he’d protect his wife and their newborn child. 

Unfortunately more foul play was being conducted behind the scenes than what appeared to be seen. Minato had learned his wife had been taken right after giving birth to Naruto, their child, and was being used as a hostage against him. Eventually doing away with the madman with the spiral mask Minato was left with his ailing wife, his newborn child, and a rampaging Kyuubi about to perforate them with its giant claws while it was still berserk. The woman, being of a powerful Uzumaki lineage with a special brand of chakra used her ability to summon the chains of red glowing energy and restrained the beast, to a degree. She stood in front of her child, who was simply on the rock behind her crying its eyes out, Kushina knew this might be her last stand here. She’d be damned if she let her baby get slaughtered by whatever evil that man brought into the evil, but at least she’d make sure Naruto was safe. That was the most important thing to her right now.

“Kushinaaaa!” Minata cried out as he teleported right in front of her with the use of his trademark ‘Flying Thunder God’ Jutsu. He’d appeared in a yellow blink of light out of nowhere in blinding speed, and right now he was in front of Kushina trying to protect his family from the Kyuubi’s onslaught. 

“Minato! G-Get our child out of here! I can hold this monster back as long as I’m able to, when I’m done you’ll have to reseal it somehow!” Kushina called out to him but saw hesitation and distress in his face. The man’s lips quivered when he thought of losing his precious wife, he couldn’t bear it, not even a little bit. So he did the only thing he’d be able to do in this situation; help the two of them get way.

Whipping around Minato faced his struggling wife, who still channeled her energies into the binding chains holding the Kyuubi back, and quickly dabbed a pair of his fingers in ink so he could paint a Thunder God Flash jutsu symbol on her chest just above her breasts. Kushina was startled by this and looked incredulously towards her husband wondering what the hell he was doing.

“What are you doing?! I told you I’ll hold him back! Why are you sealing a Teleportation stamp on my body, Minato!?” She yelled out and Minato struggled to concentrate, but by then the Kyuubi broke free one of it’s long-clawed hands from the chains and attempted to bring it down onto the couple of ninja ready to skewer them.

‘Shit! There’s no time to input a destination! I’ll just have to roll the dice and hope she’ll wind up in some faraway village and live in safety until I find her! Please don't let it be the Kumo country.’ Minato thought before channeling his chakra into the final input of the seal around Kushina’s chest. The mark glowed and the woman felt a strange surge of time/space Jutsu afflicting her body.

Wisps of red coming from the chains started going into it as though being drawn up like a magnetic force. This surprised Minato as he turned around to see the Kyuubi roaring with its long claw bearing down on them.

“Forgive me, Kushina! Activate teleportation!” Minato cried out as he jammed his right thumb into her chest acid having the time/space jutsu and blinking Kushina out of the immediate area!

“No! Wa---!”

She was gone and the chains disappeared leaving the Kyuubi free to strike, in a flash of speed Minato grabbed the baby Naruto and teleported a few paces away with worry in his mind on where he sent Kushina Uzumaki.

‘Those wisps of energy, they were both her special chakra and the Kyuubi’s, normally mine alone is supposed to work with the Teleportation jutsu. I have no idea what a mix of demon and Uzumaki chakra would do with that function though, for all I know she could be halfway across the world or maybe even flung to another dimension! What have I done?!’ Minatao tormented himself and heard the dual cries of the Kyuubi’s roar as well as Naruto’s infant cries. 

The man sighed to himself and focused his mind on what came before him, he had to seal the Kyuubi all over again and it needed to be done with a newborn infant to boot. The only one he had was in his arms right now snuggling against his chest. With a heavy sigh he glared at the Kyuubi looking around for them to kill and knew who he had to seal that monster into.

‘Forgive me, Naruto, but at least you’ll have your father to guide you through this as you grew up. Forgive me…...and Kushina, I swear I’ll find you again. Just you wait.’ Minato thought to himself as he prepared the ritual sealing Jutsu with Naruto in hand and the Kyuubi in his sights. With a l eap he sprung towards it from afar while scribbling the spiral sealing mark all over his infant’s stomach. 

He’d regret this decision for many years to come, but what plagued him more right now was where his wife was sent to.

*****

Hurtling through the ether of the cosmos Kushina, still wearing her loosened robes from childbirth, flung across time and space repeatedly cursing out her husband’s name for such an impulse rash decision just now. She saw stars, wisps of energy, cosmos the likes she had never seen in her life up until this point. The redhead wondered how she was still alive if she was being flung across time and space, but then she saw a world ahead of her as the teleportation ‘magic’ of Minato’s jutsu landed her there as it’s marked destination.

“Minato Namikaze you son of a biiiiiitch……!” She hollered out comically flailing her arms about as she fell out of a portal and landed safely on the grass of a new world, a new universe that was alien to her. She groaned tiredly to herself as she struggled to get up, but found that she couldn't. Instead she was fading out of consciousness right there on the spot, she had just given birth less than an hour ago and was still feeling worn out from the trip here.

“Nghh…..where did I get sent to...oohh?” Kushina groggily asked herself before she passed out completely. 

She was now here in Earthland, namely in a place known as Fiore, on a world where magic is commonplace and many adventures formed guilds to travel and fight monsters using it as a prime source of life and combat.

Kushina Uzumaki was now in the world of Fairy Tail.

*****

It had been a little over a month now since she arrived here on this strange planet. She had no idea where she was or how to get back, furthermore she was heartbroken beyond belief at her situation. The last thing she remembered was Minato teleporting her away while facing down with the Kyuubi while their son was right behind them. She prayed, hoped, desperately so, that they were alright and that the Fox was taken care of. She had faith in Minato’s fighting skills after all, but here she was with another problem altogether. Kushina didn't even have any belongings or money to use to buy food and shelter for herself. She was literally marooned and on an alien world she learned was filled with magic. 

Having learned that from a beautiful silver-haired bat maiden named Mirajane Strauss who offered her aid after seeing her all alone wandering the streets looking lost and in need of help. With her help Kushina found work at Fairy Tail as a bar maiden, it was a guild of Magic-users that were among the rowdiest and most destructive in all of Fiore. They had built a reputation of being the best and most popular for all their good deeds and work as Mages who undertake missions by people. The redhead was feeling more and more out of place than before upon learning that Magic was really a thing in this world, it was vastly different from jutsu yet carried a versatile set of uses all the same. 

She had a faint hope of using that knowledge to somehow find a way home, but as time passed by she learned how much of a lost cause it all was. She neither had the knowledge of Minato’s Teleportation jutsu nor the capacity for magic since she came from a universe where it didn’t exist. She was fated to be stuck here,Kushina was in despair and found that the only way to cope with her abandonment is by fulfilling her long-repressed sexual desires with her new guildmates.

She already had quite a few in mind, starting with the resident troublemaker Natsu Dragneel.

*****

Natsu’s Turn-

  
  


Walking with swaying hips down the streets of Magnolia Town, where she currently lived at thanks to Guild Master Makarov, Kushina Uzumaki made her way to work wearing a surprisingly skimpy outfit. Aroudher long luscious legs was a tight-fitting hoop skirt colored dark and barely covering up her thick round ass as it swayed with every step she takes. Kushina did have a full-figured body wrought with sexual curvees, a thin waist, and a bodacious hourglass figure she liked to flaunt. The woman had it going on for her post-pregnancy and was the idol of many drooling jaws of men that watched her walk by. Around her chest was a tight dark tube top barely holding back her luscious G-cup sized tits, she had been at a modest DD cup before giving birth and afterward found that her body changed as a result of it. Being of Uzumaki lineage she was genetically blessed with life vitalizing properties such as a prime body with a shape that appealed to many. To top it all off she had a sex drive to match.

Her hair remained the same as it flowed down her backside tousling about with her as she walked towards the guild ready to begin work for the day.

“Hmm, they’re all staring at me again. I wonder how many men, and women, actually want to try their luck?” Kushina said to herself enjoying the sight of many slack-jawed stares being sent her way. 

Once she reached the guild Headquarters she pushed open the doors revealing her present to all her fellow guild mates. The Fairy Tail Guild mark was emblazoned on the back her exposed right shoulder with pride.

“Kushi-chan’s here!~” She announced with a confident smile and walked on into the guildhall catching plenty of nervous stares sent her way. Many men were blushing brightly and eyebaling her curvy body as it moved towards the bar where Mirajane was currently polishing beer mugs and humming to herself.

“Ah you’re early today, Kushina-san. Hehehe, let me guess you’re here to see Natsu again?” Mirajane giggled as the redhead got behind the bar and put on her apron after clocking in.

“Oh I am, is he back from his mission yet? I take it he is since there’s a pile of unconscious men over there.~” Kushina mused jabbing a thumb over in the direction of a few members knocked out cold from a fight. Mirajane chuckled nervously feeling embarrassed for Natsu’s behavior and nodded.

“He’s probably in the restroom, you can wait for him after your shift. Happy is over there with Romeo waiting for him to come out, you know.” Mirajane added looking over to the table where Kushina saw the young thirteen-year-old boy playing cards with Happy, the magical blue cat. 

Ever since succumbing to her despair after being marooned on this world she had felt much more brazen and promiscuous as a means to shield herself from the pain.Kushina was now a full-on Nymphomaniac with an uninhibited nature and an appetite that couldn’t be sated. She got to the bar and started her day job of cleaning beer mugs with Mirajane, she had heard Natsu was back was eager to see him, among other things. Seeing that Pyromaniac’s nicely chiseled body always exposed made her loins stir up.She had no qualms about ‘cheating’ alright, at least since she was a universe or so away without a hope of ever getting back. Right now,first things first; Natsu. She needed her filling now that he’s returned.

“Aah. Much better ...!” A third voice spoke out catching Kushina's attention making her look over in the direction of the pink-haired Pyromaniac otherwise known as Natsu Dragneel. He came out into the open wearing his usual long sleeve scarf-wrap attire making him look dashing despite his wild nature. 

His body filled out a bit more since the first time she met him and Kushina was feeling as a schoolgirl upon seeing him. The man looked in her direction in mild surprise and recognition, he smiled her way and came over to the bar smirking knowingly at the redheaded beauty.

“Kushina, how you doing? Miss me?” Natsu asked coyly with a fiery smirk making Kushina nod as she started wiping the bar surface.

“Oh I did, Natsu, I really did. You’ve been gone a long time, you know.” Kushina purred leaning over the bar with her breasts nearly popping out of her tight-fitting tube top making him sputter a bit. Wild man he may be but even his needs tend to be sexual after Kushina showed him the light. His dark eyes drifted down to her breasts admiring their G-cup splendor barely contained by the cloth, Mirajane giggled nervously and minded her own business while others nearby tended to look on at the display in slight disdain.

‘Incorrigible woman she is, has she no shame in her lewd behavior?’ Erza Scarlet wondered as she sat nearby with a beer mug in hand and a frown on her lovely face.

“I know that look.~ You’re thinking ‘How dare she’, right?” Bisca guessed sitting right next to her kicking back in her chair. Erza nodded and huffed before turning away in slight disdain of seeing Natsu slobber over Kushina like a puppy.

“It’s just so unsightly seeing Natsu, of all people, go gaga over that woman. A month she’s been working here and she’s been acting so indecent with people all around. I can’t understand it.” Erza refuted ignoring the fact that Kushina was now tugging the top of her outfit down a bit to show Dragneel some nipple making steam puff out of his nostrils some more. 

“I really can’t understand it.” Erza added with a flat face.

Back to Kushina and Natsu….

“What say we make it a date tonight after my shift ends, Natsu? I’ve been so lonely ever since you left on your mission. Care to make it up to me?” Kushina purred like a tigress and enjoyed seeing Natsu’s reddened face until she pulled back her top covering her tits again. 

“S-sure thing! You just went and got me all fired up, Kushina-chan, and I only get this when it comes to fighting. I really owe you big time for opening my eyes with how good it feels when...we go at it.” Natsu added with an excited face and got a wink back from Kushina as she turned back from the bar tending to her work all while keeping her a flirtatious smirk focused on Natsu as he left. 

He smiled at her the entire way back and wound up back at the table where his two little partners waited for him. Kushina may have been aware that Romeo, the little preteen boy seated with Happy, was staring at her with a blush on his face while she focused on serving drinks to the other mages.

‘That woman is just so pretty.’ He pondered feeling ‘funny’ down there within his pants.

Natsu chuckled to himself feeling eager for tonight.

****

Punching out and walking out with swaying hips again Kushina Uzumaki walked out of the Fairy Tail guild smiling eagerly as she saw him waiting outside with hands at his sides and Happy nowhere to be seen. Kushina was excited, that meant more privacy and more noise to be made. On the inside of her mind she knew what she was doing was a means to cover everything up, but part of her embraced her newfound nature in light of the hopelessness of her situation. Still, Natsu was a good fuck regardless, so much so that he was her go-to and vice versa. She was after all the one who made him a man in the first place.

“Been waiting for me long, Natsu?” Kushina purred as she walked up to him with arms around his neck locking tightly with her chest leaning forward. 

“Way too long, I’ve been hankering for ‘that’ ever since I returned. Happy is sleeping like a baby right now at my house, feel like going to yours for our ‘date’?” He asked and Kushina nodded too eagerly before leaning into his face wrapping hers around his lips for a deep hunger-ridden kiss. Natsu responded to it immediately and wrapped his hands around her waist keeping her close and feeling her pendulous large breasts pushing into his body. Their mouths connected intimately with him gingerly sucking her lips open so that his tongue could swirl into her mouth and dominate hers.

Kushina mewled instantly on contact and wound up curling her body u along his frame feeling him up with her breasts and gyrating her hips in rising arousal. They stayed like that for a few minutes exchanging saliva in the utmost erotic fashion until they pulled off for air leaving Kushina breathless and Natsu blushing hotly in excitement.

“Let’s go.~” She uttered and the Dragon Mage eagerly led her away back to her place nearby.

***

Barging open the door and arriving with arms tangled around each other and lips still sucking each other apart in languid oral passion. Kushina and Natsu arrived inside of Kushina’s modest house just a block down from the Fairy Tail Guild.

“Mmhmm!~” She hummed loudly inside of Natsu’s mouth tasting his lips while feeling his tongue worm around her own in an impassioned embrace. She kept her hands around his neck running her fingers through his pink hair while he held her up by grabbing her rump through her short hoop skirt. 

Natsu mewled softly as he devoured the woman’s lips, kicking the door behind him closed he brought her over to the bedroom and laid the promiscuous redhead on the bed with a toss. Kushina giggled playfully and grabbed the hem of her tube top pulling it up and revealing her large fluffy G-cup breasts entirely with pink nipples fully erect. Natsu salivated at the sight of them and felt his member stiffen up inside of his pants leading to him hastily undressing before her eyes. She watched with excitement as she saw his ripped muscular body expose itself with pants coming down revealing his thickened ten-inch meat cannon before her eyes.

Immediately Kushina shuddered with excitement as she saw his throbbing penis stand fully erect looking harder than steel. She licked her lips and kicked off her shoes before reaching up to her hoop skirt and detaching it leaving her only in a sleek red thong barely covering anything up. Seriously, even her tuft of bright red pubic hair was visible and that’s how Natsu liked it.

“Oh ho, a thong, huh? You barely wear anything as it is, you must’ve really missed me.” Natsu commented eyeballing her waist as she spread her legs apart with fingers sliding that thin piece of cloth aside exposing her drooling slit.

“Like you wouldn’t believe, Natsu. Just so you know if you hadn't returned I might have had to find somebody else to fill the void until you got back. I’m open to all customers after all, hope you don't have a problem with that.” Kushina purred and the Dragon Mage shook his head with a smile.

“I kinda figured, and I don't mind, just so long as I have a piece. Now, stop talking and get on your hands and knees, Kushina-chan.” Natsu growled feeling a huff of breath turn into fire as Kushina obeyed him immediately and did as such.

The voluptuous redheaded woman turned herself around and got on spread hands and kneecaps exposing her lush round rump to the hungry Dragon Mage. She wiggled it at him enticingly and slid the thong down her creamy thighs exposing her moist pink opening to him. Natsu could barely contain his excitement as he got up on the bed and placed himself behind her, his hands grabbed her slim waist digging his fingers into her skin gently as he guided the bulbous head of his cock over to her exposed snatch. Kushina, despite giving birth just before arriving here in this world, still had a very tight pussy and a high threshold for sensitive pleasure thanks to her Uzumaki genealogy.

Kushina shuddered with excitement as she saw that bulbous pink head of Natsu’s dick push into her opening spreading her vaginal lips apart as he sunk himself into her. She tilted her head back and let out a shrill cry of bliss while feeling his thick trunk-like cock burrow steadily into her snatch filling out her walls entirely. 

“Aaaaahhhh!~ Ooohhh I have missed this!” She cried out feeling her chest heaved up and down causing her breasts to jiggle sensationally with Natsu hilting himself to the very edge. 

The young Dragneel grunted like a beast and leaned himself back a little as he felt her walls coil tightly around his prick. It was every bit as amazing as the first time he had done this with Kushina Uzumaki. The woman’s body was perfect in every way, shape, and form, with a pussy so tight and slippery it made him want to come already. Alas, he held still on that reaction and steadily began pumping into her from behind doggystyle making Kushina’s body lurch back and forth while moaning his name in low breaths.

“Mmmhhh! Aaahh….aaahh ...haahh! Natsuuuu,......!~” She groaned out musically with mouth agape and hot breaths coming out of it as she swayed backward then forward feeling his dick push up into her cervix with ease. Natsu was easily very big downstairs and Kushina, upon engaging him the first time around, awoke to her newfound sexual appetite the moment this went inside of her.

Biting down on her lips she began bucking backward not his pelvis voraciously smacking her ass against his waist creating loud slapping noises of coitus that filled the air. Natsu started grunting even louder as he railed he beautiful redhead with lustful abandon.

“Mmmhhh! Ooh Kushina!~” He growled loudly puffing a breath fire into the air as he rolled his hips onto her ass fucking her pussy tightly. He felt her walls squeeze him and her cervix slowly opening up to him after several minutes of fucking. The feeling of her soft pussy meshing into his waist was blissful in itself and the tight vice-like sensation of her snatch swallowing his cock was even better. 

For Kushina he was hitting all the right spots inside of her pussy making her writhe in sexual ecstasy even more. Kushina’s body swayed more wildly with her feeling Natsu’s large meat canon plow into her womb now. She took this as her cue to start slamming herself back onto his pelvis wildly in lustful haze. Her eyes opened up and rolled up to their sockets while her mouth remained agape with tongue spilling out. She was in blissful ecstasy alright and loved every minute of this. No thoughts on Konoha or her old life plagued her mind right now, the only thing that mattered was the sex she was having.

“AaaaahhhhH! Ooooh….yess! Natsu….yess! Rail me!” She hollered out loudly as the sounds of flesh slapping into flesh grew more intense. Natsu continued fucking Kushina from behind for another fifteen minutes until he leaned down spooning her backside so that he could cup her large titties into his hands making her mewl even more.

She wriggled her body back against his frame and relished in the sensation of having her tits groped by the young Dragon Mage’s strong hands. Natsu nibbled along her neck and ran his tongue along it until it found its way into Kushina’s lips leading to her sucking it inside of her mouth hungrily. The two made out with each other with Natsu’s hands on her tits and dick pummeling her insides nicely while Kushina held him close.

“Mhh mhh mhh mhh mhh mmm!~” She hummed loudly in ecstasy while their tongues rolled around each other nonstop. 

The pace of their fucking increased with Natsu beginning to feel his climax about to erupt with his shaft swelling inside of the milf’s pussy. Kushina sensed this and hooked her legs around his thighs tightly keeping him in and praying for a good large load of sperm being delivered into her body. Instantly he started groaning even more loudly inside of her hungry mouth, Natsu tasted her while feeling his balls beginning to bloat as they slammed into her nether region in rapidly increasing pace.

Kushina mewled herself feeling her orgasm about to hit her like a tsunami with walls squeezing down on Natsu’s prick until it all hit home.

“Nnnhhh! MN Ggh!” She howled loudly inside of his throat feeling her body shudder with climax as her pussy wrang his member tightly in convulsing bliss. This pushed Natsu over the edge as well making him buck wildly into her rear before letting out a mighty howl of climax himself as he came deep inside of the Milf’s womb filling it up.

“Aaaaghh!” Natsu roared tossing his head back and squeezing her tits as he unloaded a thick virile batch of sperm directly into her depths over and over again with a loud throbbing noise coming out. Kushina moaned loudly in ecstasy and wriggle herself into his waist feeling him cum like a monster as he filled her womb up completely. Natsu’s virility was only matched by his bestial nature, when the young man came he came a lot and the bulge on her stomach was showing it.

“Ohhh…..oohhh...yeah. Mmmhhh, welcome back, Natsu.~” She cooed once they came down from their sexual high with Natsu still softly pumping her insides full of sperm until he eventually settled down. Kushina collapsed onto the bed with him still on top of her, he rolled onto his side keeping himself lodged inside of her pussy spooning the lovely milf tightly until he fell asleep.

Kushina's chest swelled rapidly as she breathed ragged breaths, a blissful smile of contentment was on her face as she basked in the glow of aftersex. Her body was sweaty with his scent and her insides filled with his sperm,the feeling of being sexually satisfied once again drove away the ghosts of her past leaving her fulfilled for a good long while.

‘Hmm, I wonder if that cute little boy Romeo would be interested in taking a peek.’ Kushina wondered until she curled at Natsu’s side running a hand along his chiseled chest with a smile.

End of Natsu’s Turn-

  
  
  
  


**End of Chapter**

**To be continued….**

This has been for Thanatos, thanks for reading.


	2. Natsu's and Bisca's Turn

**Insatiable Magical Milf**

**Fairy Tail/Naruto**

**For Thanatos125**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Two- Plenty to Plow Around (Natsu x Bisca)**

  
  
  


*******

**Bisca and Natsu’s Turn-**

“Ah, a day off is always what this girl needs in between shifts and intense rounds of risk-free hardcore sex.” Kushina Uzumaki said to herself as she walked with swaying hips through the messiness of Natsu and Happy’s house wearing only a ribbon wrapped around her breasts and pubic region. 

It was done in such a lewd seductive way that the pink-haired Fire Magic-user bristled up with growing excitement as he watched Kushina enter his bedroom yet again. Natsu was bare-chested and wearing his usual boxers over his cock reclining on his bed in preparation. He was waiting for his horny minx of a redhead to come to him after finishing a mission earlier today.

“Seems to me like you take every other two days off, Kushina. Does Mirajane really let you off that easy?” He asked enjoying the view of her hips swaying as she crawled onto the bed like a seductive lioness about to stalk its prey.

Her hair cascaded down her shoulders elegantly with some long red locks of it draping across her face in a sexy seductive fashion. Kushina visibly licked around her lips with her tongue as she got up close to Natsu with hands running along his chest feeling him up. She got to the point where she straddled his waist feeling his thick member rise up underneath his boxers and pressing into her mound from below. Kushina deliberately ground her pussy above it softly seizing him up and enjoying herself as her arms slide around his neck.

Natsu felt his erection throb even more as he put his hands around her hips bringing her close and feeling her breath on his face about to lower her lips onto his.

“She doesn’t mind, I think she knows what I get up to and is maybe playing favors until later. I think it’ll be fun if she joins us in bed, Natsu-kun. Mirajana in a demoness form with those tits? Mmmf! Hehehehe.” She chuckled making Natsu think up of ‘Mira-nee’ as a sexy demon succubus in his mind alongside Kushina as they knelt down in front of his waist.

“That does sound like a hot idea, but for now let’s just enjoy this time together before I head out again. Lots of S-class missions are popping up these days and I definitely gotta grab some of that money.” He said excitedly making her shrug her shoulders before she leaned into his lips kissing him with tongue sliding into his mouth.

Natsu closed his eyes and pulled her closer to his body feeling her luscious full breasts rub up against his chest as they started making out. .

“Mmhmm! Hhmm.~” Kushina moaned loudly tasting Natsu on her tongue as it rolled around inside of his throat trying to dominate him only to wind up being dominated by him instead. She pressed herself into his masculine frame even more with hips grinding along his crotch feeling his thickened member press up into the fabric of his boxers.

Natsu relished the taste of Kushina Uzumaki currently swallowing his tongue into her mouth while feeling her breasts into his hands once they moved up to the top ribbon. His fingers started peeling off the ribbon knot letting her milky perfect large breasts bounce free with fingers kneading those very mounds into his hands.

“Nnnngh!~” Kushina hummed loudly again grinding herself on him faster as the Dragon Slayer then brought his hands down to her hips undoing the bottom ribbon next. Leading to the smoking red hot Milf becoming naked entirely as she dry-humped Natsu’s chiseled body even faster.

Their lips sucked on each other’s for another ten or so minutes with Kushina passionately slurping his lips as though tasting an addictive treat. Eventually Natsu felt riled up enough to suddenly rise up from the bed pushing her gently onto her back with her bottom sticking up at him and legs hanging overhead. 

“Oooh! Natsu…!~” She yelped pleasantly in surprise as she found herself hunched backwards with ass sticking up off the bed surface and hips being held up by Natsu’s strong hands. He got up on his kneecaps and pulled his boxers off revealing his thickened foot-length monster of a cock throbbing ready for action.

“Oh I am going to wreck you good, Kushina-san. Having your body is always the best kind of ‘Meal’ right after a mission.” Natsu said with hunger evident in his eyes as slicked his lips in predatory excitement. He got up on his feet planting them around Kushina’s buttocks readying himself to take the woman in a mating press position with hands along the bed surface ready to be taken.

Once Natsu guided his cock over to mewling quim of a tight juicy pussy he smirked at Kushina before pushing it on in making the woman thrashed about with head rolling back in ecstasy.

“Aaaggghhh! Yesss! Fuck me, Natsu! Nngghh!” She cried out in ecstasy as hearts manifested in her eyes. She felt her insides spread apart welcoming his thick dragon slayer cock pushing all the way into her cunt then pushing out into the woman’s womb itself. 

Kushina’s legs jittered a bit with toes curling up, she felt Natsu’s strong pelvis press into her buttocks keeping her pinned underneath him. He started fucking the married woman with dauntless passion. Loud slaps of flesh began echoing off the room with Natsu’s cock cleaving messily into Kushina’s tight pussy, in and out the thick rigid member pushed relentlessly into her insides making her salivate in mind-breaking ecstasy.

“Yess! Oohh yesss! Uuagghhh….! Natsu! Breed me!~” She cried out feeling him pump into her faster making her body bounce along the bed surface. He took her suggestion to heart and leisurely fucked her womb with a smile.

‘If only Mirajane could see me now!’ Kushina thought back to her superior wondering about her replacement for the day Bisca O’Connell while feeling Natsu’s mighty cock pummel her insides nonstop.

****

Back at the Fairy Tail Guild….

  
  


“Oh, Bisca-san, could you please deliver the set of new Bar Maiden uniforms over to Kushina’s place? I forgot to give them to her before she left the other day.” Mirajan Strauss called out to her green-haired gunslinger of a friend Bisca, currently standing at the pool table playing a game against Evergreen.

The beautiful green-haired Milf nodded with a smile and grabbed her cowgirl hat from nearby. She put it on and headed over to the bar counter. 

“Of course, I’ll bring them to her. This game is as good as done anyway, besides I need something to do today with Alzack out of town with Asuka again. It might be good for me to ‘connect’ with Kushina-san a bit more.” Bisca said in a flirtatious way that wasn’t lost on Mirajane. She grabbed the heap of Bar Maiden clothing from the counter and walked out of the guild with an expectant smile on her face.

The green-haired married woman knew that Kushina would be at Natsu’s place likely fucking his brains out or having it done to her. She bit her bottom lip with excitement as she strolled the streets of Magnolia town looking for the pink-haired idiot's home nearby. While Bisca liked to have considered herself a faithful wife and loving mother she still had very strong needs that Alzack had been often ignoring entirely since the birth of their daughter.. Granted their life is full of adventure and mission work she still had the cravings of a prime woman like her at the height of her sexual promiscuity. It was why she could relate to Kushina quite a bit and sympathize with her knowing she was far from home away from her own husband by a universe.

‘ I do hope she makes it back one day, sometimes I can’t help but feel jealous of Kushina’s openness in being slutty. Everyone knows what she does but no one says anything because we’re all adults, Kushina included. I’m well aware she and Natsu fuck nearly constantly after missions and between shifts, but this gal just can’t help feeling jealous. I want what she has and what she was is that Pyromaniac stud Natsu as her number one fuck buddy. It’s not fair….’ She thought to herself admiring that she and Natsu were in a friends-with-benefits type of relationship. 

While she had openly welcomed Kushina into the Guild with open arms Bisca quickly became one of her girlfriends due to their bonding of motherhood. Kushina still didn’t like to talk about her past life though, but the pair were a kindred set of souls despite Bisca feeling jealous she snagged Natsu in the first place. Now was the perfect opportunity for her though, with Alzack out of town with their daughter and Kushina doing her usual business with Natsu the timing was perfect to ‘invite’ herself on in.

“This Momma is gonna have a piece of the action tonight. The dry spell of six years has me on at my edge and it’s my husband’s fault. While I’d hate to do this as I am a married woman, I do I have needs that need tending to.’ She thought to herself walking with swaying hips and catching the many eyes of male citizens looking her way as she walked.

Bisca had a very sexual body to work with, like many of Fairy Tail’s female members save for Levy, and she flaunts it with confidence in her outfit. Whenever she wasn't wearing a cowgirl coat she had on a small leather vest over her chest with tight tube top leaving her cleavage to show to everyone. Her cowgirl hoop skirt rode up nicely along her luscious legs giving anybody a peak of her thighs as she wore her cowgirl boots with pride. Being from the Western part of the world Bisca had certain leanings in life that bordered on ‘Free-spirited’, but since getting married a lot of them had been quieted due to needing to be a positive mother.

Today though, was fair game and she knew that Natsu was well-hung and Kushina the biggest slut she knows.

“Oh this gal can’t wait.” She said to herself arriving at Natsu’s place and opening the door, possibly left unlocked by Kushina herself since she had left in a rush to go Natsu’s place today for a quick fuck.

****

Arriving inside Bisca’s ears immediately picked up the sounds of moaning and bed creaking making her face flustered as she locked the door behind her. Taking off her cowgirl hat and putting on a coat rack nearby Bisca stepped out of her botos and walked with swaying hips over to the source of the noise.

She stealthily opened the door to the bedroom revealing the hypnotic sight of Natsu on top of Kushina Uzumaki in a Mating Press style position just slamming his hips into her buttocks like a wild animal. His big thick cock cleaved into her pussy again and again without restraint while he huffed like a beast giving it to its mate. The sight of his member slipping in and out of the redhead’s tight messy pussy made Bisca bite down on her lip with excitement, she quietly slid her hands down her bod feeling up her own curves as she watched Natsu breed the frisky woman.

“Aaaghh ...aagghh..aaaghhh! Ohhh Natsu-kun!~ Ooaaaahh!~” She cried out feeling her legs dangle helplessly in the air. She felt her pussy lips squelch with every hard insertion of his massive dick. Kushina held her hands behind her head moaning constantly with a blissfully euphoric smile that reeked of blind lust. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth and stayed that way giving her a rather whorish smile as she felt Natsu hammer away into her snatch from above.

“Nnghh!...uh..uh uh uh uh uh uhhhhh! Kushina….! I’m getting close!~” Natsu announced with a smirk feeling his balls tighten up as he drove himself into her pussy yet again.

With one more hard slam of his pelvis meshing into Kushina’s thick taut buttocks, Natsu tossed his head upward howling with release when he saw Bisca standing in his doorway with a wide hungry smile on her face. He growled loudly and shuddered as he felt his phallus burrow all the way into Kushina’s wetness hitting her cervix entirely and making her succumb to orgasm at the same time. Her legs jiggle and her toes curled up as she felt her orgasm hit her like a brick wall making her toss back her head allowing her to see Bisca O’Connell’s legs as she stood enjoying the show.

“Eeeagghhhh!” She cried out in ecstasy and felt the tight velvety suctions of her pussy give way and suffocate Natsu’s dick in climax. She felt the usual thick molten warmth of sperm flowing out of his cock and pouring down into her womb like many times before partially making Kushina wish for pregnancy as it filled her up.

“Oooohh...yess!~” She hissed stupidly with eyes going cross as the molten warmth of his seed filled up her core in droves. As reality came back to her senses she noticed Bisca walking over to the bed watching them with great intrigue and savoring the sight of the redhead’s snatch being injected with sperm.

“Mmmh...mn nghh...ahh ...that’s the stuff right there. Uuuh, so ...what brings you here, Bisca?” Natsu asked not at all surprised by her appearance yet finding himself aroused all over again upon seeing the green-haired Milf remove her cowgirl vest and looked pleadingly at them both. 

Once Kushina finished cumming all over his penis she relaxed and curled her legs around Natsu’s backside. Kushina eyeballed Bisca as she got on her knees and placed her hands in a prayer stance along the bed. Her beautiful womanly face now wore a saddened smile on her face when she spoke next.

“ I want in.” She began and Natsu slowly pulled out of Kushina’s body leaving a thick gooey trail of sperm to ooze out of her pussy as she rolled onto her front.

Kushina smirked slyly with head propped up in her hands and legs kicking about like an eager young girl listening to a story. She eyed Bisca with a certain look in her eyes that told Natsu everything he needed to hear; she wants to have her with them for a good threeway fuck.

“Oh? Why’s that, hm? I seem to recall you being married, no?” Kushina teased and Bisca smiled sadly as she rose up from her knees to straddle the bed with legs spread wide apart and skirt riding up her hips.

Natsu growled in arousal upon seeing her luscious thighs up close and eyeballed her full pair of breasts as they hung tightly behind her tube top.

“Alzack, my husband, hasn’t touched me in literal years, Kushina. Years! Ever since we had Asuka his attention has been solely to her and I can respect that and all, but ...I have needs too. I’m a woman still in my prime with a libido to match, I can’t just be satisfied without a real man’s touch. And you just so happened to snag the biggest stud of Fairy Tail to boot.” She explained making Natsu preen with pride while Kushina got up on her knees and reached for Bisca’s shoulders. 

The redhead traced a finger along the other woman’s chin making her blush as she pulled her cheeks into her hands and pressed her lips into Bisca’s for a surprise kiss.

“Mmmp! Mmhhmm.~” Bisca yelped in surprise when she felt the mouth of another woman pressing against her own. Kushina was fearless in tasting this loving wife’s lips and sliding them open with her tongue so she could roll it around inside of her mouth. Bisca hummed even louder when feeling it happen and melted on contact making her rub her hands along Kushina’s bare shoulders. 

``Oh that’s hot. I’m definitely in favor of keeping her here. That is if Kushina says so.’ Natsu thought with trunk-like member stiffening up in arousal as he watched the two motherly woman make out hungrily with arms wrapped around the other.

Bisca’s cloth-covered breasts pressed into Kushina’s until the latter yanked down her top exposing a robust set of D cups for Natsu to enjoy. Their tongues continued rolling around over each other erotically in lesbian bliss tasting each other for another minute or so. Once they pulled back Bsica was left breathless as Kushina pulled away from her wearing a lewd smile.

“All you have to do is ask, Bisca.~ I’ve wanted to invite or seduce you into this sooner or later anyway. Guess things were worse than I thought if you had to sneak in and beg us to include you.” Kushina teased enjoying the sight of Bisca looking hypnotized as Natsu closed in on her.

She snapped out of her trance soon enough when she noticed the Dragon Slayer's hands reaching for her top ripping it off of her entirely before tugging on her leather skirt. 

“N-Natsu….! Hey,easy on the merchandise, darlin!” She shouted cutely with a hard blush on her cheeks as he grabbed an arm around her waist and pulled her to him with only her violet panties covering her mound. Bisca let out a breath of excitement once she was up close and personal with her longtime crush.

Natsu peered into her eyes with a dashing suave smile that made her heart fluttered excitedly in her chest. While he may have been rowdy, juvenile, and all-around wild maniac when it came to civility in the past he was still the stud she craved the touch of. 

“Don't worry, I will treat the ‘Merchandise’ just fine.~” He remarked before holding his hands around Bisca’s face and pulling her onto his lips now for a fierce kiss!

“Mmm Nghh!~” Bisca yelped out feeling completely overwhelmed and happy he was kissing her.Her arms came up to wrap around his neck embracing him entirely while Kushina watched from the side. 

Natsu hungrily rolled his tongue into Bisca’s waiting mouth tasting every inch of the beautiful married woman. The taboo of this whole thing made the intimacy even spicier because it was forbidden, ultimately Natsu didn’t care and wanted to taste this Milf on his lips. He savored her taste and sucked passionately on her tongue making her whimper loudly in his throat. His hands came up to her full tits wrapping his fingers around them and squeezing her mounds strongly.

“Hgnhhh….*Natsuuu!*” She moaned feeling her mouth fill up with his tongue for another minute and a half until they pulled apart. A thin trail of saliva bridged between her lips and his own as she knelt back half-naked with a smile on her face.

Natsu licked his lips clean of her saliva then let go of her breasts before grabbing Bisca’s waist to pull her up off of her knees.

“C’mon, Bisca, let’s welcome you the fun way. Kushina and I both will make this a night you’ll never forget.” Natsu said with dark lust dripping in his voice making her shiver with excitement. She was placed on all fours with Kushina’s hands tugging down her panties. 

Once they came off around her thighs both redheads saw the sight of Bisca’s tight-looking extremely moist set of pussy lips ready for fucking. 

“So, what’ll you want to do with her, Kushina-chan?” Natsu asked making her giggle.

“Oh, I’ve got a few ideas, but first c’mere and let me tell you.” Kushina pulled Natsu’s face in closely and whispered into his right giving him the game plan on how they were going to take Bisca O’Connell.

‘I wonder what they’re going to do with me.~’ Bisca wondered looking over her shoulder at them.

***

“Uuuuhhhh! Ooohhh Haaahh….! Natsu darlin!~” Bisca cried out in ecstasy once she felt the thickness of Dragon Slayer cock burrow into her from behind in Doggystyle position. 

A loud squelching noise came out of her once she felt his thickness burrow all the way into her cervix stretching her out. Bisca clutched the blankets tightly and bit down on her bottom lip adjusting to the intense sensation with a delirious smile on her face. 

‘He’s nothing like Alzack! He's ...bigger, better, and more passionate too! Ooohh, I want this every day!’ Bisca thought to herself feeling Natsu’s hands wrap around her hips as he started pumping himself into her frame making her body lurched back and forth.

Sounds of flesh slapping into flesh filled the room along with her guttural moans, Bisca was huffing excitedly in pleasure and feeling her mind melt away in the haze of lust. Kushina had placed herself on the head of the bed with legs spread wide apart and hands reaching for the greenhead’s face pulling her forward onto her moist red muff.

“Unghhh! That’s it, you cheating whore. Eat me out! Taste every part of me.~” Kushina purred with a depraved smile on her face as she ground Bisca’s head into her pubic region making her lips slurp and suck on her peach in order to breathe.

Bisca did this with gusto while Natsu continued fucking her from behind making her feel ‘Heaven’ in the form of sexual stimulation.

“Mhh! Mhh mhh mhh mmm!~” Bisca hummed as her eyes lowered half-way with tongue rolling around inside of Kushina’s sperm-filled depths tasting Natsu’s cum while stimulating her pussy. 

The redhead tilted her head back and kept her right hand on the back of Bisca’s head moaning as the woman gorged herself on her muff. Bisca had no experience with other women, outside of a few academy experiments with roommates, but she knew enough of her own anatomy to know where it’d feel good to stick a tongue. She kept her lipstick covered lips wide open allowing her tongue to swirl around inside of Kushina’s pussy tasting her and hitting weak spots inside of her labia.

“Unnghh! Aaahh…..ohh yeah! So this is what feels like with another woman, huh? Mmmh! I can’t wait to involve Mirajane-san next, ohhhh!~” Kushina hollered out with a smile watching as Natsu bucked his pelvis rampantly into Bisca’s backside wildly.

The Dragon Slayer groaned in pleasure feeling a different pussy squeeze him tight, Bisca was a bit tighter than Kushina, but also more slippery inside. He felt her vaginal muscles squeeze down on him some more egging the Dragon instinct inside of him to fuck her raw with intent of breeding.

Thus, he bucked and fucked the green-haired wife nonstop for another forty-five minutes repeatedly hitting her G-spot and making her cum multiple times while screaming into Kushina’s pelvis. The contractions of her pussy made Natsu test his endurance until finally he felt the dam break on his control. Slamming voraciously into Bisca’s buttocks Natsu fucked her to her completion again leading to her orgasm triggering his. He dug his fingers into her hips and growled loudly like n animal as he felt the intense ejaculation follow. His balls pulsed, his shaft swelled, and a thick viscous torrent of sperm flew into Bisca’s vulnerable insides filling up her womb in one go!

“Nngghhhhhh! *Gasps!* Aaaaahh haaaahhhh!~” She cried out in ecstasy after pulling her face up from Kushina’s snatch. Bisca wracked with orgasm squeezing the spunk out of Natsu Dragneel’s cock and letting him cum nearly a gallon worth inside of her without caring at all of the consequences. 

Her body bucked and seized up with intense impulses making her mind break thanks to the intensity of the climax. Bisca had never felt so much pleasure in her life and shuddered yet again triggering another orgasm that followed right after.

Once she came down from her orgasmic high she collapsed on the bed wearing a delirious smile on her face with Natsu pulling out of her. Kushina smiled at the sight of a sexually satisfied Bisca oozing Natsu’s sperm and looking wrecked. It is obvious she’d need a resting period for the next several minutes, seeing her like this made the redheaded Milf bristle up in excitement as she looked at Natsu’s steady length lubed up in her juices.

“Well? Should we wait for her to get up to join or should you and me just go at it until she does?” 

**

The sounds of moans filled the air again with Kushina seated upright on Natsu’s lap with legs wrapped tightly around his back humping herself on his meat. She was practically hoisted up by it and hugged her arms around his neck moaning out his name constantly in orgasmic bliss. Natsu, being the stamina-injected workhorse he was kept Kushina’s body bouncing up and down on him while watching Bisca to see if she’d awaken some time soon. He fucked the redhead voraciously in this position making her hug all four limbs around his body as he dug his member into her cervix. He plowed into her over and over again with a smile enjoying the tightness of Kushina’s pussy for the nest twenty-five minutes.

Eventually, Bisca awoke and watched the scene with delight waiting for Kushina to come so that she could have her turn. When they did Natsu filled up the redhead’s ass with another thick heavy payload of spunk making her scream to the high heavens while he carried her body upright standing up. His semi-flaccid member plopped out of her cum-soaked leaving Bisca to suck on his length with her whorish lips this time. Natsu was so riled up by the act he carefully let Kushina down onto the bed to recover as hugged Bisca’s face into his crotch. She throated him with passion in her eyes savoring the taste of his dick inside her mouth. Hungrily sucking him off this continued for another fifteen minutes with Kushina be ready for action right after he became nice and hard again.

With both ladies ready for action the Fire Dragon Slayer commanded the both of them to form a ‘sandwich’ and did so on the bed with Kushina on top of Bisca pressing their breasts together nipple-to-nipple. It was a sight most exciting to Natsu, he grabbed his member and brought it over to slide into Bisca next making her squeal loudly as she held on Kushina’s body from below. Moaning his name and tossing her head about she continued to feel him fuck her raw with his right-hand slapping across Kushina’s ass making her whimper at the feeling. Her cheeks jiggled and became reddened as he slapped it again and again while driving his pelvis into Bisca’s tight pussy making her moan at the exact same time.

Natsu was a wild animal alright and continued making both women moan loudly until he pulled out of Bisca’s snatch in order to slide into Kushina’s next. He felt the redhead whimper loudly yet again as she felt the thickness of his cock cleave into her womb once more filling out her insides nicely. Kushina may have enjoyed Happy fucking her raw, enjoyed Romeo even more, but nothing compared to the prime example of Dragon-esque masculinity that was Natsu Dragneel.

For the next thirty minutes he switched back and forth fucking Kushina and Bisca raw alternating between them every few thrusts. He was pushing so hard and deep that each woman came numerously with their insides desperately trying to milk cum out of his cock.Eventually they tucked out one by one leaving Bisca the last person to squeeze cum out of Natsu as he finished inside of her body. The sheer thrill of her feeling the creampie made her shiver intensely with excitement and wore a delirious smile on her face as she felt so very fulfilled. Her stomach bloated with his spunk, her pussy lips felt sore, and both she and Kushina were utterly spent collapsed on top of each other.

***

“*Huff….huff….huff* Natsu….you, me, and Kushina-san will be getting to know each other more frequently from now on. Heck, I’ll take team missions with you at the drop of a hat.” Bisca voiced wheezing as she felt the pinkette dragon slayer place himself between the two of them with Kushina curling up on his side lovingly.

“Oh yeah, we definitely will. I always find you to be pretty sexy in a dangerous ‘I’ll shoot you’ kind of way, Bisca.” Natsu said making her blush as she rolled onto his other side with hands affectionately running along his chest.

“Yeah...just...whew...be sure not to leave me out of anything, you two. I’d hate to go ‘shopping’ when I’m feeling the need, ya know.” Kushina stated as she felt Natsu’s right hand squeeze her buttocks tightly making her squeal loudly under her throat.

‘Mnnghh, oh yeah, I can certainly get used to this. There’s no shortage of partners around here. I do wonder what it’d feel like If I had more than one at a time though.’ She thought shuddering with a perverse smile.

End of Natsu and Bisca’s Turn


	3. Natsu's and Erza's Turn

**Insatiable Magical Milf Kushina Uzumaki**

**Naruto Franchise/ Fairy Tail**

**By Azure/ For Logan**

**Chapter Three- Spicing up Red, Embracing the Sinfulness**

*******

Getting into the shower stall and letting the water run a bit before washing her hair Kushina had a lot of thoughts on her mind regarding her next partner to coral into the fun.

‘Mhmmm, Natsu just got back but I don't doubt that he’d be up for it with Erza. The two are close alright and they would honestly make a great couple in front of everyone’s eyes. I do kinda wonder if he knocked up Bisca during that week-long romp though, we always do it bareback with the two of us always getting a big thick creampie right after. I have to check and see if I’m pregnant too…...ugh, can’t think about this right now. Must figure out how to rope in Erza Scarlet first.’ She thought to herself leaning back against the shower tile surface biting down on her lips and running a pair of fingers along her moistened folds. 

She hugged herself mewling in contentment as she felt her skin become while thinking about how to proceed with today’s events. Kushina had an insanely high sexual libido as of late making her crave even more. Fortunately for her, she had some of the more bodacious babes and studs were waiting for her at the Guild today, particularly Natsu who just got back from his week-long mission with Bisca Connell, the latter wasn’t there because she was ‘sore’ from all the work they did. Kushina blushed when thinking about the stud Fire-user again and wondered if maybe he accidentally succeeded in knocking her up during all that alone time together outside of Magnolia. They have always done it raw and without care for the consequences, it was such a primal allure having Natsu breed them both raw like an animal day and day out leaving them packed full of his sperm. 

Kushina brought her thoughts back to another would-be third-party candidate and immediately thought of Mirajane, the Silver-haired Bar Maiden Host that likely knew what she gets up to with Natsu. She had considered bringing her in on their little sexual lifestyle with no strings attached, the redhead honestly pegged the woman to be a secret kink freak underneath that nice exterior, but she thought back to Erza again and figured she was a better choice given how frisky Kushina was today. Erza was as fierce, intimidating, sexy, and stunning as Kushina saw herself as once in her early shinobi years. The Uzumaki woman honestly felt a kinship between herself and Erza and wanted more to bring out her slutty side with herself and Natsu later today, biting down on her bottom lip she started digging two fingers into her pussy imagining the face that women would make bouncing up and down on Natsu’s large bitchbreaking penis.

“Mmmm! That’s it, I’m taking her. Hopefully I can convince her to give it a chance, she seems like the real stuck-up rule-abiding type to me, but I bet she’s also repressed sexually and in need of some relief.” She said to herself bouncing up off the tiled shower stall wall with a smile and finished bathing herself to get ready for the day. ‘Hmm, while I’m at it, I might want to look into why I’ve been feeling so queasy and hormonal lately.’

Once she was done donning her usual Barmaiden dress Kushina set out to Fairy Tail with a plan in mind for Erza Scarlet and a creeping lust to ream her good alongside her boytoy Natsu.

******

**Erza Scarlet- Tamed-**

  
  


Arriving at the guild Kushina felt her spirits soar when seeing Natsu yet again, the dashing rowdy Dragon Slayer always had a way to lift her spirits and stimulate her sex drive just by seeing him. There he was sitting alone at a nearby table looking as rugged and handsome as ever, Kushina felt her loins froth already and barely held herself in check before skipping over to him excitedly. She looked around real quick and noticed Erza was there as well, surprisingly walking around in a Bunny Girl Waitress outfit serving drinks for some reason. Kushina assumed she either lost a bet, owed a promise to someone, or just did that for fun. She did have sexy armor in her arsenal after all. Kushina had no idea as to why but she certainly enjoyed the sight. 

Pulling out the chair and sitting herself down at Natsu’s table she noticed that Natsu, like many of the men in the Guild, were checking out the vivacious redheaded woman walking around sexily shaking her hips. Kushina herself felt a perverse glee creep up inside of her when seeing how her supple ass shook left to right making jaws fall to the floor. Natsu watched as well and noticed Kushina staring, getting the idea that maybe she considered bringing the famed ‘Titania’ into the fold of their debauchery sex life like they did with Bisca. Turning back to focus on her now he made sure they were out of earshot so that they could speak privately, Natsu considered it lucky that Happy was elsewhere eating some fish and doing his own thing. 

“Hey, Natsu, I’ve missed you.~” She giggled and saw him smile back before leaning over the table a bit to place a quick stealthy kiss on her lips making butterflies fly up in her stomach. They stayed like that for a moment then eventually broke off leaving her with a dazzled expression on her face, additionally, Natsu now had a growing bulge rising underneath his pants.

“I’ve missed you too, and I saw that look on your face, Kushina-chan. When you were checking out Erza, you’re thinking of seducing her like you did with Bisca, aren't you?” He guessed and she nodded fervently with a naughty smile on her face. “Well I can’t say I disagree, just surprised you aren’t going for Mirajane first, figured she’s more distressed and in need of sex than anyone here. Plus, I think she’s interested in our little get-togethers.” He chuckled and felt the soothing surface of Kushina’s right foot free from for her ladies' boot to rub up between his lap along his bulge. Natsu growled in arousal feeling the sensual soft surface of her foot massaging his dick through his pants and heard Kushina speak up. 

“Oh yeah I am looking at Erza-chan for right now, I think she’s the only other beautiful redhead other than me, but that is interesting to hear about Mirajane though. I’m seriously considering bringing her in on the fun as well right after Erza. By the way, how was the mission with Bisca, Natsu? Did you two get any work done at all when you weren’t too busy fucking her?” She asked and Natsu chuckled slyly tossing her a wink. 

“Let’s just say she’ll be sore for the rest of the week. I really went to town on her on that mission, both holes are super sore and ruined for Alzack now, ya know. Think she might be pregnant too, we went bareback about a dozen times or so without ever stopping, even when her belly filled up with seed she looked about several months pregnant. Hope it’s just my imagination, otherwise, Alzack is going to have a surprise waiting for him in nine months.” He answered making Kushina blush and absentmindedly cradle her own belly with a warm smile. 

‘I wonder ...hehehe.’ Kushina bristled up at the thought of Bisca carrying Natsu’s child, part of her thought it may have been real considering how virile the Dragon Slayer was in bed. Shaking her head free of those thoughts she focused on the task at hand and looked over at Erza Scarlet serving drinks again before returning the bar.

“So, Natsu, how do you feel about including Erza into our little no-strings-attached love nest, hm?” Kushina asked and Natsu offered a devilish smile and looked back over at the powerhouse redhead bending down at the waist showing off her buttocks. He instantly growled and Kushina felt his bulge stiffen up underneath her foot. She massaged him even faster right afterward.

“I know it won’t be easy convincing her. Erza is kinda fearless in many things, but she’s also a strict rule-abiding woman with a sense of honor. Plus, I know I can’t beat her in a fight to make her my slave anyway.” He answered enjoying the feeling of Kushina’s sole sensually stroking his bulge in up-down manner. ‘Nnghhh, stop, Kushina ...otherwise you’ll wake up that side of me again.’

Kushina sensed his frustration and smiled slyly before leaning closer over the table.

“There has to be some sly move you can pull to get her to do what you want. I can’t beat her either...unless it was some kind of contest or whatever. Had any ideas on getting one over on good ol Erza and make her honor-bound to serve us? I know you Fairy Tail guys have that sort of betting system.” She said resting her chin on her hands wearing a sultry smile. Fortunately, Erza did and showed it with a sly grin.

“I think I got one actually, but it’s a bit tricky and we’ll need a shapeshifter to pull it off. Here’s how we do this; first, you challenge her to a game of cards, then…” Natsu leaned over to place his head beside Kushina’s face and whisper his diabolical plan in her ear. The redhead smiled evilly and nodded continuing to massage his dick through his clothing even faster until it was time to challenge Erza Scarlet. 

******

An Hour later….

*Tock!*

Erza, still in Bunnygirl outfit, slumped to her kneecaps slamming her fists down onto the wooden floor in utter defeat. She had comical anime tears tracing down her face while Kushina stood victoriously over her slumped head with victory written on her face. Among many cheering voices there were as many shocked ones with dropped jaws surprised that Erza of all people lost a challenge of any kind to a Guild Mate. 

“I can’t believe I really lost, and for the first time too no less ...!” Erza shouted to herself and slowly rose up attempting to look over the crowd of heads for the one man with wily blue hair she swore she saw amidst the crowd. ‘He was right there! I know he was! Jellal…..!’

Huffing in annoyance then sighing the turned back over to Kushina’s wide-smiling face and held out her right hand offering her servitude for the entire day up to her as per their conditions. Kushina took it and shook while enjoying the flustered look of annoyance on the other redhead’s face, seeing Erza’s normally stoic demeanor cracked with a flustered cute expression made the Uzumaki woman horny already. She couldn’t wait to get her back to her house with Natsu in two.

Speaking of which….

Natsu, who managed to pull himself out of sight of the crowd huddled around the two redheads stood a bit farther back with the hooded figure looking oddly like Jellal Fernandez. The blue-haired Mage smirked at Natsu before magically changing back into the silver-haired Bar maiden known as Mirajane Strauss. The beauty smirked widely when seeing Erza crowned in defeat and looked back at Natsu with a coy lip-bitten smile on her gentle face.

“Pretty sneaky plan, Natsu. Distracting poor Erza like that with her old flame, very naughty of you and Kushina-san.” She giggled and Natsu simply rubbed the back of his neck with a toothy grin shrugging at her.

“It was a low blow, I know, but Erza couldn't be stopped any other way. She just spills her spaghetti all over when she’s around that guy, think I’m doing her a favor.” He explained with a blush making Mirajane smile as she shrugged off the hooded robe leaving her back in her usual Bar Maiden dress. The woman eyed Natsu adoringly and looked over to see Kushina bringing Erza over to the side of the Guild Hall talking to her private. The fact that the redhead was blushing a color brighter than even her own hair color said it all; she was going to have sex with the two of them. This made her antsy and eager to join in, but that would have to wait until next time for her.

“Well, favor paid, Natsu. You better put in a good word for me with your Mistress Kushina-san. I need some good savage sexual relief too, it’s been hard to attract men when Nee-san keeps bouncing everyone he doesn’t approve of. I’d be happy to experience the kind of….naughty things you and Kushina get up to. Just know that I also have a sadism fetish.” She giggled making Natsu blush before cupping his cheeks and pulling him onto her lips for a steamy lip-sucking kiss.

He blushed hotly and kissed back resulting in a brief tongue-filled make-out session with the Silver-haired sister of Fairy Tail. Tasting Mirajane some more he rolled his tongue out of her open mouth seeing her smile radiantly at him until they noticed Kushina pulling a reluctant Erza out of the Guild Building hand-in-hand in tow. Erza had changed back into her regular armored outfit instead of keeping the Bunny Suit, much to both Kushina’s and Natsu’s annoyance, but they knew it’d only be a matter of time until those clothes were off anyway. Natsu grinned and figured this was his time to shine when looking over at Erza and Kushina, the former appearing nervous and flustered, ready to begin breaking in the Queen of Fairies. 

“We’ll call you soon, Mira. I promise, but first gotta me and Kushina-chan need to do a damn good job of breaking Erza in. Even I can tell she’s extremely horny underneath that rough exterior,and repressed to boot, hehehe. That woman has needs that someone like us will need to take care of, count on us including you the next time around.” Natsu said with a chuckle as Mirajane quickly kissed him on the lips before stealthily moving out of sight as Erza came near. She watched from behind a corner with excited glee as a flustered-looking Erza Scarlet approached Natsu bashfully with Kushina at her side smiling like a wingwoman.

‘This has been coming for a long time now.’ Natsu thought to himself when his ‘Big Sister stood right in front of him hugging her sides anxiously until he grabbed her face gently and pulled her into a fierce kiss. One that made her eyes go wide in surprise and utter shock additionally making her legs buckle underneath as Mirajane watched from somewhere hidden with eyes glinting in mischievous excitement.

‘H-h-he’s kissing me?! Natsu of all people is stealing my first kiss!?’ Erza screamed inside her head feeling the urge to punch him straight to the moon until she remembered she was ‘Indebted’ to Kushina for losing that match in the first place. Meaning she had to go along with her plan that included using Natsu in a romantic light with her, honestly she never expected to be locking lips with him, out of everyone else. Alas, she relaxed and let the soothing warmth of the Dragon Slayer’s lips curl her own into a steamy embrace making her lose the awkwardness of sucking face with someone she grew up with.

“Mmhmm ...~” Erza moaned pleasantly in spite of herself and closed her eyes tight partially wishing it was Jellal doing this, but she was not finding Natsu’s kissing all that unpleasant. If anything, she was mewling after feeling his tongue swirl around inside of her mouth causing her blushing to become as red as her hair.

“Ooooohh, I can hardly wait for my turn. He he hee.~” Mirajane gushed as she saw Erza succumbing more to the embrace. She wrapped her armored hands around Natsu’s neck firmly while curling her right leg along his side feeling the allure of the Dragon Slayer’s magical touch begin winning her over. 

Kushina felt horny watching them simply make out, but got even more excited seeing Erza forcefully wrestle Natsu’s tongue with her own openly in front of her. She saw both appendages worm against each other leisurely with the two parties getting lost in the moment of it all. Not wanting to masturbate in public as well as kick things off out here in the open Kushina walked up to Erza’s backside hugging her arms around her waist catching her attention as she slowly pulled out of Natsu’s sweet kiss to look at her.

“Let’s go to my place and enjoy the rest of this there.~” Kushina said musically with a joyful smile and saw Natsu nod with a wide grin, Erza nodded her head too, but bashfully as though she were falling in love with the Pinkette. 

Kushina started tugging them in the direction of her humble home somewhere close by and saw Erza looking both bashful and unsure of herself while occasionally tossing glances at Natsu while they walked.

‘What have I gotten myself into?’ Erza wondered while touching her lips still blushing like crazy after making out with her pseudo-sibling. She used to think only Jellal made her feel like this, but this strange taboo feeling of being inducted into this friends-only threesome made her have those feelings be even stronger.

So, she clutched her hand around Natsu’s and flashed him a soft smile while Kushina simply giggled giddily and guided them to her house. Natsu could only smirk as he felt his member becoming fired up within his pants, and Kushina felt her insides moisten at the thought of ravaging Erza with him. 

******

Shedding her clothing and undoing her armor Erza now stood before the two of them inside of Kushina’s bedroom. Kushina herself stepped out of her shucked Bar Maid uniform appearing naked as the day she was born and with her busty magnanimous tits swishing gently with every step she takes. She only had a red lace thong wrapped around her moistening sex now and looked at Erza crossing her arms making her luscious F-cup tits look fuller than before giving Natsu more of a reason to snort like a Dragon during Mating season.

At the last minute and on impulse Erza magically changed her attire, or lack thereof, into something appropriate for the occasion. She had chosen her ‘Sexy Armor’ just for this event and did away with her top as per Kushina’s command. All she had left around her body were a pair of thigh-high fishnet stockings hooked to a pair of garter straps attached to her pink thong covering up her moistening sex. She kept her armored sleeves around her arms giving her a sexual appearance with the bonnet atop of her head and a side of her hair dripping over half of her face for added sex appeal. The only thing missing was her usual sleek sexual confidence since she was now about to engage in the act itself with Natsu, of all people, as well as Kushina. Erza had averted their eyes from them for a brief moment then found herself looking over at Natsu’s stripped naked body exposing all his muscle as well as his throbbing foot-length sausage erect and looking as thick as a human arm. Her jaw dropped in shock upon seeing it and felt her legs buck inwardly at the sight while Kushina got down on her knees beside him with hands gently wrapping around the bottom-end of his length.

“See this? Looks delicious, doesn’t it? Fu fufufu, just wait until you try it out for yourself, Erza-chan.~” She cooed and began sensually rubbing her left hand around the hilt of Natsu’s mighty length further exciting Erza even more as she started walking over to them with swaying hips.

“N-Natsu...is that big? Amazing. I always knew having Dragon Slayer Blood meant better physiology, but that’s just insane.” She muttered to herself dropping her arms from her chest letting Natsu and Kushina get an eyeful of her large tits bouncing free making them both heavily aroused. Natsu especially.

“You look beautiful, Erza.~” He complimented and the woman simply grinned before feeling the allure of childhood friend starting to overcome her doubts about this arrangement. Kushina simply referred to it as lust,which Erza nearly constantly ignored for most of her life, but surely the redhead was feeling it now after seeing his penis.

“That’s it! Drop down to your knees and start running your hands along this throbbing masterpiece here, the rest will come easy, Erza-chan.~” Kushina cooed in a husky sultry voice as Erza dropped to her knees in front of Natsu’s package running her hands along the underside of it and feeling the warmth his genitals provided.

The pinkette tilted his head back and mewled softly upon feeling Erza’s hands gently rub the sides of his dick clumsily in strong gentle strokes of her fingers. Erza was not experienced with this, at all, but she was feeling drawn to the depravity like magic and felt a thirst rising up inside of her she never knew before. Not even around Jellal, whom she thought would make her feel this way.

‘So hot ...so warm ...and full. I can't believe this was what Natsu was had on him this entire time.’ She thought and parted her lips wide-open while Kushina watched in approval. Erza slowly brought her head over to the tip of Natsu's dick with tongue outstretched.

She kept a firm hold around the middle of his shaft struggling to keep her fingers wrapped around the thick throbbing sausage he had on him. Her tongue grazed the glans of his member making him shiver a bit as she started slowly swirling it around the surface getting a taste of his meat. Kushina decided to play along and lower her head underneath as well as begin sucking his thick bloated balls into each mouth hungrily slurping on her favorite treat in the whole world; Natsu’s dick. 

“Mmmmm Nh.~ *Sslllppt! Ssllrrpp! Ssllhlpr!*” Kushina then closed her eyes as she started nibbling each pocket of thick phallic skin into her face sucking hungrily on the man’s balls and scrotum while Erza slowly pushed her face forward taking him in. More of her mouth swallowed up his member taking in at least touch whole inches of thick meat making Natsu moan loudly with rising lust.

“Ughhh! Erza…..! Your mouth feels incredible, but c’mon, I know you can do better than that. Go even further, go beyond and swallow everything up, I know you’re ballsier than that, right?” He goaded making the fierce warrior narrow her eyebrows at him before bracing herself then grabbing behind his kneecaps to plunge her face forward sheathing over half of his entire length into her gullet!

*Sssllrrppppt!*

“Mmnngghhhh!” Erza grunts loudly with eyes shooting wide-open in surprise, she felt like her jaw stretched to the point of aching. Natsu’s thickened meat as just so big she could hardly stand it, still she felt addicted to the taste of it. So much so that she gripped the back of his knees and started slamming her face into his crotch taking in half of his throbbing length into her gullet over and over again.

“Ssllrrppt ssllrppt slprrppt! Sshhlp! * Mmhhm, mhm mhm hmhm hmm!~” She hummed with eyes closed slobbering all over the penis, letting it push out into the back of her throat with head bobbing enthusiastically into his waist. Natsu growled in euphoria and held Erza by keeping a hand behind her head forcing her to choke on his dick while Kushina ran her tongue all over his balls. Both redheads together took share of Natsu Dragneel’s large member tasting it, lubricating it, and all-out enjoying the taste with little hearts showing in their eyes.

‘That’s it, give in, Erza-chan.~’ Kushina thought as she watched her fellow redhead slobber all over Natsu’s throbbing warm cock. The red-headed warrior worked her face more feverishly into his waist sucking his appendage noisily while fitting nearly all of it down within her tight throat. 

She hungrily sucked and bobbed her head over and over again on his dick while Kushina tended his balls underneath licking her tongue all over the surface. This made Natsu growl even louder with small flicks of flame puffing out his nostrils. Seeing Erza hungrily work his shaft his shaft sucking it in its entirety into her throat cushioning Natsu’s member with rising gusto.

‘Nnghh! She’s really good at this! Of course she is, it’s Erza after all.’ Natsu thought to himself tossing a knowing look over at Kushina telling her to get ‘That Item’. The redheaded Mom nodded with glee and moved away from his kneecaps to go over and grab something from within the room.

Meanwhile, Erza swallowed up the top-half of his dick into her mouth again slobbering intensely all over it with face pushing back and forth into his pelvis. She had a hypnotic look in her visible uncovered eye and peered up at Natsu as though trying to please him specifically. She slurped and sucked with strong powerful suctions of her lips tasting every inch of Dragneel cock in her mouth, and loving it.

“Mmhmm!~ *Natsuuuu….*” She mewled with adoration as she sucked him off for a staunch couple more minutes until noticing Kushina was no longer beside her fellating him like she was. Instead, she saw the vivacious Milf walked over to them carrying what looked to be a strap-on over her waist. Erza sputtered a bit when throating Natsu’s cock still and saw Kushina begin strapping it on around herself, shuddering a she felt the internal nub push into her sex.

For some reason or another Erza felt a perverse thrill go with her body when seeing the redheaded cougar of a woman mount the tool onto herself. Once she was done whimpering at the feeling of it she looked to Erza knowingly and felt him pull back out of Erza’s gaping mouth, leaving a thick trail of saliva coming from it. She knelt there waiting to see what came next then saw him lay back onto Kushina’s bed readily with his tower-like dick standing upright waiting for her to jump onto it.

“C’mon, Erza. Get over here and mount up. Kushina-chan will take care of you from behind.~” Natsu growled feeling completely excited over getting to make love to Erza finally, part of him always did have genuine feelings for her regardless of how he saw her as a sister. The realization came at some point thanks due to his jealousy over seeing her gush over Jellal many times in the past, now though….he had the last laugh in being first to make love to her instead of him.

“Alright then, Natsu. Since you’re so eager.~” Erza purred and rose up to her feet walking over to the bed and crawling onto it and up to Natsu’s masculine body. She admired his physique and his anatomy, more often than not she stared at his dick feeling her insides quiver with excitement and arousal.

Erza straddled Natsu’s waist aligning herself so that she could prepare to mount his massive penis, feeling a bit nervous as she did so. Gradually she lowered her nearly naked body onto his waist feeling the thickened head begin to push into her folds spreading them out in the most sensational of ways. Her eyes burst wide open with delight and her jaw dropped in silent euphoria as she feels him spreading her pussy apart completely in a slick squelching insertion of penis. Clenching her teeth with body quivering with sensation Erza had one-third of his amazing cock pushing into her folds spreading them out until Natsu reached what he had assumed to be her Hymen. This made him look at her in surprise believing her to be so fit and athletic that she had long since worn out that particular part of her body despite her supposed candle being held for Jellal.

“Yeah…*huff huff*....you’re about to be my first, Natsu. Congratulations.~``she cooed warmly and with a hard push of her hips slammed herself down onto him feeling the thick girth of his cock push right up through her virgin barrier! Erza felt sharp waves of pain and pleasure course through her body at this moment, of course, she toughed it out like she usually does regarding everything involving pain, but at this moment she now truly felt like a woman with her maidenhood lost to Natsu. “Aaaaahhhhhh!~” 

She cried out in pain and shuddered making her voluminous tits jiggle a bit in front of his face, Natsu watched with glee as Erza quickly adjusted to the sensation and wound up rowing her body along his waist beginning to ride him. A small barely noticeable trickle of pain seeped out from her pussy until Erza’s pelvis began rolling forward sensually humping Natsu’s crotch feeling his dick push ever so swiftly into her cervix. Instead of sharp sensitive vaginal pain she felt mind-numbing pleasure overtake it making her move even faster along the Dragon Slayer’s body. 

Soon enough she was moaning quietly with eyes closing tight and mouth dropping open with blissful moans coming out of it. Natsu himself was enjoying the intense sensation of feeling Erza’s pussy reflexively squeeze in around his length tightly with every push she made onto his body.

“Ughhh! Aagghhh...oohhh Natsu…..!~ Hgnhhh!” Erza moaned and huffed feeling his penis knocking on the entryway to her womb steadily opening it up. She bit down on her bottom lip feeling the mind-wrecking sensations Natsu’s dick provided. It hit every sweet space inside of her, filled her out completely and pressed into her cervix demanding entry into her womb.

Erza let out a blissful wail of euphoria and leaned her head back breathing loudly with pure intoxication. Tiny glowing hearts appeared in her eyes and she leaned forward placing her tits in front of Natsu’s face begging him to suck on them with the look in her eyes. Needless to say he took to that unspoken suggestion and latched his lips onto her right nipple tenderly sucking it into her mouth making Erza wail even louder in response.

“Ugghhhh! Ohhh yesss! Yess! Natsuuuuu!” She cried out and Kushina watched with barely restrained lust as she casually walked over to get on top of the bed behind her. She couldn't stand by and wait anymore, seeing Erza riding Natsu like this and screaming her lungs out in ecstasy made her too horny to resist the call anymore. She had to get in on the action. 

Looking down at the strap-on and seeing the runic symbols along its shaft glow brightly Kushina felt very eager to try this new toy out for the first time. It was a magical Strap-on, one that would make her feel every sensation it experienced like it were a real penis itself. Licking her lips and placing herself behind Erza’s prostrated booty Kushina grabbed the woman’s pelvis into her hands making her look over her shoulder to see her pressing the edge of the phallus into the spread entry of her buttcrack. Just then, Erza’s visible eye widened in alarm at the thought of her anus being plundered.

“W-wait….!”

“Hup!~” Kushina grunted out as she pushed the top-end of the plastic magical phallus into the rim of Erza’s shockingly tight asshole making the woman squeal loudly in blind euphoria. Her head tossed back and her body shivered as she felt her backdoor becoming stretched welcoming the second intruder into her body.

“Ooooh yeahh…..Hmm,, you’ve got a nice tight ass, Erza-chan.~” Kushina chuckled as she dug her fingers into the skin of Erza’s hips pulling herself closer so that more of the plastic magical dick plunged halfway into her anus. Erza shivered intensely again feeling her system wrack with ecstasy for she was now getting plowed on both ends with Natsu fucking her pussy and Kushina violating her ass.

The two of them synced up in rhythmic movements when they noticed she stopped shaking and started moving herself back and forth between them. Natsu grabbed both of Erza’s titties into his hands making her whimper at his touch as he began bucking powerfully into her waist filling her entire snatch up in hard-paced thrusts of his massive dick. Slick squelching sounds of coitus filled the air along with the hearty moans of Erza Scarlet being plowed on both ends. Flesh-slapping noises of sex also filled the room as Kushina bucked rapidly into her buttocks from above plunging in whenever Natsu pulled out and keeping it that as if Erza’s body was in a tug-o-war of fucking. 

Inward and outward, one shaft pushing into her body while another one leaves it only to push right back inside rhythmically. Erza was feeling the mind-bending sensation of having both dicks plunge into each orifice filling out her formerly pure insides and plunging into them in back/forth fashion making her feel pure ecstasy. She huffed and panted as Natsu and Kushina worked at double-stuffing her with strong pelvic thrusts constantly making her body heave between them like meat in a sandwich. Natsu kept his hands around her tits squeezing them fondly in circles making her mewl loudly in whimpers while Kushina kissed up her neck with tongue running down her clavicle. Both of them pumped in and out of her in tandem making their naked bodies roll against hers together in a sexual harmony, making her gasp loudly in the air in utter euphoria.

“Aaahhh aaahhh aaahhh! Ooohhh yess! Aaaaaghhh!~” Erza breathed out with eyes rolling up into her sockets, her tits squished against Natsu’s pecs while her body continued feeling the intense rutting of Kushina’s fake phallus bottoming out of her ass. Likewise the Dragon Slayer pushed into her pussy deeply to the point the walls of flesh between both holes barely held up and were thinned out with both dicks plunging into her at once. They fucked and moved her between themselves over and over again for a staunch twenty minutes until she came.

Erza felt her climax hit her like a brick wall making her body succumb to orgasm with one final push of Natsu’s penis pounding her cervix once again Erza’s walls came down around him in an intense gush of climax! She whimpered loudly with head lifting backwards only for Kushina to grab her face and smothered the redhead’s lips into her own resulting in a steamy lesbian kiss. Their tongues openly swirled about between each other’s mouths hungrily tasting one another while Natsu came with a bestial growl inside of Erza. His waist pushed up into hers with thick bloated balls flexing openly pumping a thick healthy payload of sperm directly into Erza’s waiting womb!

“Nnnnghhhh! Erzaaaaa….!~” Natsu hollered out feeling her sex squeeze its vice-like grip around his penis milking him for more as consast blasts of spunk splattered into her womb. Erza mewled inside of Kushina’s mouth in pleasure, she felt every warm jet of his cum making her insides glow with a newfound warmth she never knew she needed in her life.

*Throb! Throb! Throb!*

“Mmmhmmm.~” Erza slowly let go of Kushina’s lips leaving a saliva trail between their mouths as they disconnected. She could feel the warmth of Natsu’s seed pumping endlessly into her pussy filling out her womb enough so that a bulge in her stomach showed. It gave her a perverse thrill that maybe he knocked her up, something the Scarlet Warrior only imagined in her ideal world after resting her Sword. 

Alas, the sight pleased her and her anus continued clenching around Kushina’s ‘meat’ making her mewl for the magic runes fed her the sensations as though it were a real dick. Together the redheads ground into each other some more with Natsu pumping ever more seed into Erza’s quim at least for another minute until he stopped. With wet sickening plop of saliva and sperm he dislodged from her cunt letting her roll off of his body with Kushina in two, the latter had plucked the strap-on out from her ass and eyeballed Erza’s prime perfect body with undaunted lust. She wasn’t done yet, oh no she was not, but she looked to Natsu for suggestions and saw to her delight that he was still fully erect despite the massive payload he dumped into Erza Scarlet

“I’m thinking ...spitroast? I love having her mouth around me again, and I’m sure you want to ravage her other hole now too, right?” He suggested and Kushina nodded exuberantly as they both took their places in front of and behind Erza’s body tapping her face and her pelvis with their phallic instruments telling her to get up. 

“C’mon, Erza, I know you want a second meal to add to that first one. That look in your eyes says it all.” Natsu commented seeing the hypnotized look of lust dawning in both of Erza’s almond eyes. She smiled widely in a depraved grin and rose up to her hands and knees wriggling her rear in the air ready to take on the next bout.

“You bet I’m ready, Natsu, go ahead and take me in the mouth, and you, Kushina-chan….” Kushina looked back at Kushina polishing the rod of her strap-on toy impatiently until she saw Erza reach under her body to spread open her sex in an invitation to her. “...go to town.~”

A thick highly dense dribble of cum came seeping out of it giving Kushina the fantasy of seeing Erza pregnant with Natsu’s baby. It stirred a warm feeling in her own loins making her wish for the same treatment, no matter who the father. She has had Romeo’s seed in her before, the dogs’ seed in her, and more often than Natsu’s. Kushina was on the horny bitch in constant need of sexual relief and she didn’t care if she may wound up pregnant because of it.

“Oh you bet I will.~ Heh.” Kushina cooed and leaned in between Erza’s legs with mouth open and tongue extended outward ready to taste her before fucking her. Erza wasn’t expecting the woman to go down on her, but she wasn’t going to reject it now either. Feeling the soft spongy lips of the older woman against her pussy lips made her shudder pleasantly and feel the woman start sucking out Natsu’s sperm from her insides. 

Meanwhile, Natsu himself rested his thick balls above Erza’s face telling her to suck him off or lick him up, she chose the latter and wound up sliding her tongue eloquently along the thick of his shaft tasting all the juices she gushed all over him from before. She mewled and hummed pleasantly with her tongue slowly running along his shaft like a horny dog, that is until she brought her lips down to his balls slobbering all over them greedily while Kushina continued gorging on her snatch. 

“Mmhmmhh! Hmmm!~” Kushina moaned tasting the insides of Erza’s pussy while simultaneously scooping out thick gouts of cum into her mouth. She delightfully swallowed down everything that came her way and in the process pleasured Erza greatly with her knowledge on cunnilingus. 

“Hnhh!Aaahhhh!!” Erza moaned loudly feeling the woman eat her out, she continued sucking on Natsu’s bloated balls for a staunch several minutes until both of the ‘Attacking’ parties decided to do away with foreplay already and have her. Taking one last lick of Erza’s sopping velvet cunt Kushina lifted herself up with strap-on in tow lining up to push into the woman’s sex and fuck her.

On Natsu’s end however, he lined up the head of his dick with her lips and gently grabbed her redhead before pushing half of his length into her gullet in one stroke. Erza’s eyes went wide in surprise and delight as she felt the fullness of Dragneel cock pushing down her throat filling it out while simultaneously feeling Kushina slide into her cum-filled pussy with the magical strap-on phallus. She was being invaded on two ends now, with both hands and knees on the bed in submission. Erza gagged a bit around Natsu’s length then felt him begin moving his waist back and forth into her jaw fucking her mouth raw with careful steady strikes.

*Ssllptt! Shhupp! Shuup shupp shhuppp!*

“MMhghhhhh!” Erza howled pleasurably as she felt it reach the back of her throat time and again while Kushina bucked swiftly into her ass plowing her pussy for all it was worth. 

The Milf could feel the contractions of Erza’s slimy insides wrap around the strap-on giving her an insatiable feeling of pure carnal desire. She held Erza’s waist tightly into her fingers keeping herself steady as she fucked her passionately with the entire phallus burying itself to the hilt inside of Erza’s body. Likewise, the red-headed warrior moaned loudly around Natsu’s dick feeling it plunge in and out of her mouth constantly making wet gurgling noises air out of her lips. They went back and forth into her frame making her large tits sway about while plunging into both her mouth and her pussy in tandem. Erza gurgled and moaned constantly while violated in both holes, she sucked Natsu’s hungrily while feeling her innards contract around Kushina’s false length. While this was going on she felt her mind drift away from her principles, her morals, and any thoughts about staying stout and ‘pure’. All of that was replaced with lust now, love for Natsu and lust for Kushina, with both feelings combined and held for this new actively sexual lifestyle of theirs. She wanted more of it, every day in fact, and showed it by sucking hard on Natsu’s length slurping it back and forth repeatedly while feeling Kushin push into her pussy even faster. 

The raucous of bodies slapping together in heated bliss continued on for several more minutes until Kushina felt her orgasm wash over her body first due to the thrill of breaking in Scarlet. She slammed herself to the hilt inside of Erza’s body making her hump forward accidentally swallowing all of Natsu’s massive dick into her mouth nearly choking on it. She came hard into the phallus leading to a dripping mess of cum gushing out from around the strap-on. As she did this, Erza too succumbed to the depraved pleasure and squeezed her lips tightly around Natsu’s monstrous dick one last time before feeling him cum. She hooked her arms around his thighs keeping him from going anywhere this time around and felt her favorite Dragon Slayer Mage growl like a beast before pumping a thick load down her hatch making her chug it all down like a milkshake smoothie.

“Mmnnghhhh!” Erza moaned with little glowing hearts in her eyes as she felt thick splashes of sperm flow down her throat and into her stomach.

*Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp….!*

She mewled again and felt Kushina leave her body leaving the strap-on lodged into her messy pussy while she leaned back onto the bed breathing laboriously with a blissful smile. Natsu himself sat back onto the pillows and headboard feeling Erza continue sucking the cum out of his dick with her fingers stroking him even more until he was completely finished. When she was done she pulled up off of him showing a mouth full of sperm then licking around her tongue with a perverted smile. He grinned knowing she was theirs now, and all the more happier for it. He had always wanted Erza to be his, now thanks to Kushina’s help she really was.

Erza tossed her head back gulping down the last load of Natsu’s cum with a tasty sigh and a wide loving smile directed at him. Kushina crept up behind the naked redhead’s body rubbing her tits against her back with hands creeping around to cup Erza’s own large ones with a sultry smile.

“So ...what do you think, Erza-chan? Feel like you could get used to this? Hope you’re not sorry now that you lost the bet.” Kushina purred licking up the other woman’s neck making her shiver pleasantly while Natsu stroked the side of Erza’s lovely face.

“Absolutely perfect, I think I can get used to this raunchy lifestyle you two share, don't even think of excluding me from here on out.” She purred with a smile and kissed Kushina on the lips hungrily before breaking off to pull Natsu onto hers for an equally passionate one. 

“Mmhmm.~” She moaned happily into his as they made out for a couple of minutes before breaking off. Erza shuddered when feeling Kushina squeeze her titties again making sure she knew that the leader redhead could really bring her off via weak spots.

“Good to know, because I have a lot to show you. He he hehe.” Kushina giggled as they all rested naked in bed together with the scent of sex hanging in the air. Before they closed out for the night Kushina suddenly grabbed a hand around her stomach gently feeling...unusual and queasy.

********

“Bleeeegghhhh! Oh God!...Uuughhh!” The redhead howled into the toilet bowl in front of her after she finished barfing out today’s breakfast contents. She was looking pale and slightly bloated in the reflection facing her in the mirror when she got up.

Looking into the surface was no longer the usual chipper smile, but a rather embarrassed one with reddened cheeks. Kushina chuckled nervously to herself knowing she had screwed up royally, she figured out her problem on her own after an afternoon full of barfing.

“Heh hehe, ooops, I think I got knocked up.” She said to herself cupping her belly with a warm smile but am embarrassed one and wondered what’s the next thing to do. “Crap, still, I’m not going to let that stop me from having sex though.”

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued….**

This has been for Logan. Thanks for reading.


End file.
